Longing For Love
by Moon Goddess 740
Summary: Rated R for violence. You can get the full summary on the inside and i'm truly sorry that the poem's format is messed up. It wouldn't come out any other way. If you want a good copy of the poems, follow the summary directions.
1. Default Chapter

Longing For Love  
  
Kurama is tired of being alone all the time. He feels like he needs love in his life. Someone he can talk to and someone to share his pain. The problem is-he wants Hiei! But does the fiery black haired Demon want him too? Kurama thinks not, but secretly, Hiei wants him just as bad! Can they finally find each other's feelings and get to know each other's love.  
  
*Note*  
  
Each chapter has a poem in it. I would be much obliged if you comment on the poetry too. I don't usually write too many poems and I'd love to get feed back on them.  
  
Also, if you'd like the poem for the next chapter, just email me at Hieis_IceFire_Queen@excite.com and I'll email you the next chapter to come's poem.  
  
Thanks a bunch.  
  
Moon Goddess 740 


	2. I Long, For Love

MG740: Okay, this is a whole new YuYu fanfic.  
  
Kuwabara: And as usual, me and Yuske have nothing to do with it.  
  
MG740: what can I say, I love my Kurama and Hiei. *grabs them both and hugs them till they're blue.*  
  
Kurama and Hiei: *struggling to breathe* Lucky us.  
  
MG740: Yes you are. *To readers* Incase you didn't read the summary this is a yaoi which means boy/boy paring. If you hate Hiei and Kurama being together, don't read further. Now let the bishie action begin! ^_^!  
  
Chapter 1 I Long, for Love  
  
Kurama POV  
  
I feel cold.  
  
I feel unloved.  
  
I feel alone.  
  
Why do I feel like this? I don't know. For years as a Yoko, I make always alone yet I never felt this way before. Now I feel-I don't even know. I just know I want to feel.to feel love. To know love like I've never known it before.  
  
I once thought I knew love. Long ago when I was a Yoko, I fell in love with a human girl. Her name was Maria. Gods she was beautiful and so gifted. She had a voice from the heavens. I think even the angels were jealous of her.  
  
I never knew someone that beautiful could be so evil. When I revealed myself to her, she screamed. Even as I told her how beautiful and talented she was, she threw things at me and called me names.  
  
I left her alone. Hurt and unwanted, I walked out of her house and never saw her again. That was over 500 years ago and I never loved again since that day.  
  
I always say to myself that I'll never find love, but somehow, I don't believe that. I know that I'll find love someday, but I just feel so lonely now.  
  
Oh great, my roomate's home. I better cheer up now.  
  
****  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Hey, did you bring back the milk?" Kurama asked as he helped his roomate with the bags.  
  
"Yeah, as well as other things. Kurama you still haven't been outside the house have you?"  
  
"No, Hiei, I haven't. But I'll go out soon."  
  
"I don't get why you won't go outside anyway. It's not like the girl of your dreams is gonna just fall into your arms in the house," Hiei said as he thought 'although I would love to do so.'  
  
'Oh how I wish it were possible for you to do that Hiei.' "I know but-" Kurama started.  
  
"But nothing," Hiei procceded in picking up Kurama and literally throwing him out on his ass. "And don't come back before 5:00 p.m. you hear me?"  
  
"But it's 11:00 now. So I have to go for 6 hours?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yep." And Hiei slammed the door.  
  
Kurama turned and left the house and headed outside. He headed straight towards the park and his favorite bench. He pulled out a piece of paper and pen and scribbled down a poem.  
  
Eternal day meets eternal night And still nothing comes through. As I sit here thinking and dreaming Of thoughts only about you.  
  
I dream of your silky hair Spiky but soft to a Tee. I long to run my hands through it And have your body next to me.  
  
You're everything I wanted The object of my affection. Alas you shall never know For my fear of a heartbreaking rejection.  
  
I'll write it down on paper Even though it is very true. I cannot say this outloud My darling Darkness, I love you.  
  
~Kurama~  
  
He then began to cry, his head down in his hands.  
  
'I long for love,' he says to himself. 'But will I ever find it.'  
  
Unbeknownst to Kurama, someone was watching.  
  
Hiei: Who's watching MY Kurama?!  
  
MG740: Calm down, you'll find out later on.  
  
Hiei: I want to know now!  
  
MG740: Well I'm not telling you.  
  
Hiei: That's it *prepares himself for the attack* Dragon of the Darkness Flame!  
  
MG740: *_* *knocked out from the blast*  
  
Kurama: If she's knocked out, how are we gonna find out about the mystery person?  
  
Hiei: Oops. Uh maybe we need Koenma or Boton. *grabs Kurama and goes to find the two*  
  
MG740: *_* *still out cold* 


End file.
